Lucky powers: Kagami's arc
by songoku2006
Summary: Time for Kagami to have a magical time. In this arc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter one-The Birth of Kagami-sama

At a school, a twin ponytailed girl listened to her teacher. Every few minutes, she took notes. She was dressed in the summer uniform with all the other students.

'Alright, I'm ready for golden week,' thought Kagami with a hum. It was the last year of her high school. She needed to be ready for college, if she wanted to be a lawyer.

*Ring*

"That's todays lesson, don't forget your homework over golden week," the teacher said to the students.

They groaned at the reminder.

"Hey Hiiragi," a female voice called out to Kagami.

Kagami looked to see a brown-haired girl with yellow eyes walking toward her. She was followed by a long orange-haired girl with a yellow hairband.

"Yes Kusakabe," Kagami replied back to Misao.

"I was wondering if you have any plans for golden week?" asked Misao.

"I don't have that many, you want to hang out?" said Kagami.

Misao nodded. "Sure, if you want to later."

"I'll think about it," replied Kagami while putting up her books.

Misao looked a little down at answer, but walked away with Ayano.

"There, there we still can have fun together," muttered Ayano while patting her friends back.

"Okay," muttered a disheartened Misao.

Kagami finished packing and left the room. After a few short minutes, she entered another classroom.

In the classroom, there stood three teenage girls. One had long blue hair with a cat-smile. The tall pink-haired one was wearing glasses. Lastly, the short purpled-haired one looked a little like Kagami. All dressed in the school uniform.

"Oh Onee-chan, you're here," Tsukasa called out to her sister with a smile.

"Yep, ready to go home?" asked Kagami.

Tsukasa nodded. "I can't wait for our vacation!"

"I'm with you Tsukasa, this is going to be fun," said Konata with a smile.

"I know your excited for the vacation, but don't get too relaxed. We have homework and our college entrance exams coming up," chirmed Kagami at the two.

The two girls slumped with sweat drops.

"Shall we go home?" asked a nervous Miyuki.

They nodded and left the room. They talked about various things on the way.

"Can you come to my house for a short while?" Konata asked suddenly.

"I think so," replied Kagami with her sister agreeing.

"I don't think it will be problem for me," Miyuki answered.

"Excellent news, let's go!" exclaimed Konata.

There were looks of confusion, but they followed the short girl home.

Miyuki looked at the Izumi home with wonder.

"Is it that bad to see my home?" asked Konata sadly.

"Huh, oh no Izumi-san, I've never been to your house before!" Miyuki exclaimed while waving her hands franticly.

Konata chuckled. "That's right Miyuki-san. You haven't been here before. You've mostly visited Kagami's home, not mine."

Miyuki sighed in relief at Konata's statement.

The group of girls walked into the house and greeted Konata's father. They didn't see Konata's cousin, she was with her friends. They went to Konata's room and Miyuki became bewildered at site.

"I know, it's a bit to take in," said Konata with pride.

'You got that right,' thought Kagami flatly.

Konata walked over to her closet and looked in it. She seemed to be looking for something.

As for her guests, they sat down at the table with drinks.

"Ah, there it is!" exclaimed Konata bringing out a costume.

The costume looked a magic girl type. It had a dark blue cloak with a star-like symbol that acted like a button on top. On top of the hanger was a black pointy hat. The shirt and skirt combo seemed to bluish in color. The outfit was geared toward a magic learner.

"You wanted to show us a cosplay outfit," said Kagami flatly.

"Yes, this would be great for you Kagami," Konata said with a smile.

Kagami glared at her friend and asked. "Why is that?"

"This character is own for her intellect and sharp tongue," Konata answered while walking toward the table. She was also carrying a bottle of clear liquid.

"Again with the cosplay," muttered a sour Kagami.

"Come on Kagami, it will be fun," said Konata grabbing an empty glass and poured the bottle's liquid into it. She also placed the costume gently on the floor by her.

"What is that drink Izumi-san?" asked Miyuki curiously.

"Oh this," Konata showed the bottle. "It's a magic potion that I've whipped up."

"A magic potion Kona-chan?" asked Tsukasa with a titled head.

"Yes," answered the blue-haired girl placing the glass down. Her glass was close to everyone's glasses.

"Give me a break Konata. Where did you get the directions for that thing?" asked Kagami with sigh.

"From various sources," answered Konata mysteriously.

"That's not reassuring," said Kagami reaching for her drink. She drink from it and after a few shallows, she spitted it out.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed the twin ponytailed girl with disgust.

She looked at the glass and realized it wasn't it her drink.

"Kagami, you drank my potion!" exclaimed a shocked Konata.

"What! I drank your poisonous drink!" Kagami stated with a blue face.

"It's not poisonous, those materials aren't dangerous. They're safe Kagami, but I had a hard time finding them," said Konata to calm down her friend.

"You're sure Izumi-san?" asked Miyuki calmly.

"Yes, I'll show you," answered Konata while handing over a piece of paper.

Miyuki looked it over and could see they weren't dangerous.

"The only danger I can see if Kagami-san would get drunk. But it's too soon for the fruit juice to become alcohol," said Miyuki with a hum at seeing the date it was made.

"Okay, but it tasted awful!" replied Kagami.

"Most potions do Kagami. So do you feel different?" asked Konata with anxiety.

Kagami hummed while checking herself out, she didn't feel different.

"No Konata, I'm normal," answered Kagami waving a hand.

"What! That potion said that you would gain power, with the right equipment," replied Konata looking at Kagami.

Kagami shrugged. "You've wasted your time Konata."

"No, no I didn't waste my time, something must have changed you! I'm checking you out!" said Konata with fire in her eyes.

Kagami only tilted her head in confusion.

Suddenly, Konata went over to Kagami. She looked at the twin ponytailed girl franticly.

"Nothing changed on the outside," muttered Konata while rubbing her chin.

"Konata, stop this. I didn't chang…WHAT THE HELL!" Kagami screamed with a blush.

Konata now lifted up Kagami's skirt giving everyone in the room, a full view of Kagami's panties. That was lite blue with goldfish on them.

Even Tsukasa and Miyuki blushed at the otaku's actions.

"Do you mind!" exclaimed Kagami pulling her skirt down.

Konata back away Kagami with sigh. "Man, I thought you would have a tail."

A throbbing vein appeared on Kagami's head. "Stop with jokes! That stupid potion was a dud so, stop with the antics!"

Konata ran behind Miyuki, using her friend as a shield.

"Let's talk about something else," Tsukasa said softly.

"Good idea Tsukasa-san," said Miyuki, trying to change the atmosphere.

"Alright, what are your plans?" asked Konata slowly moving to a different spot at the table.

"I've got no plans, but I might spend some time with Kusakabe later," said Kagami with a hum.

"That's a bit different Kagami," said Konata. "You're getting tired of being with me?"

Kagami give a flat look at Konata's sad tone. "A little, it wouldn't hurt to spend time with her. I don't see any reason not to."

"I wouldn't mind being with Aya-chan for a bit," Tsukasa replied quietly.

"I guess that's okay. I don't have any plans to go anywhere, mainly gaming," said Konata with a shrug.

"I also don't have plans. So I might come if you want me to," said Miyuki simply.

"That sounds good, if there is a thing for our group. We'll give you a call Miyuki-san," said Konata.

Miyuki nodded with a smile. The group kept talking about various things. All the while, Kagami felt a calling from something.

(Later-Kagami's room)

"Man, why did I take this thing with me?" muttered the twin ponytailed girl sourly. She brought Konata's gift with her, not sure as to why she took it.

It was like…it called out to her. Kagami hanged it up and started to strip out of her school uniform. Her bra matched her panties color. She reached for a longing outfit, but stopped.

"It's that feeling again," muttered Kagami curiously. She looked toward the cosplay outfit, it was coming from there.

"Why do I want to wear it?" asked Kagami at feeling of wanting to try it, like it was…crying for her.

"What the heck, I'll try it," said Kagami with exasperation.

Kagami started to put on the outfit. Strangely, it was a bit tight, but loosened to fit her. Kagami walked to a mirror to check herself out. The outfit looked different also.

"What is this, it seems to be glowing," muttered Kagami at this site. She twirled to get a feel for it. It seemed so light.

"Hey Kagami it's-what the?!" exclaimed a female voice with shock.

Kagami turned blue and looked at doorway. There was a brown-haired girl older than Kagami. She was dressed in an orange t-shirt and beige shorts.

"What are you wearing Kagami?" asked Matsuri teasingly.

"This is well…um…"

Matsuri smirked at catching her younger sister in a funny outfit.

"I'm so going to get a picture of this," said Matsuri fishing out her cellphone.

Kagami blushed at this action.

"No! Please stop!" Kagami ordered.

Suddenly, everything just stopped.

"Huh?" asked a bewildered Kagami at the site.

Her sister stopped, frozen in place. It looked like everything was frozen to, even her alarm clock.

"Is this real," muttered Kagami looking around. She even touched Matsuri.

She felt her sister's skin was cool, but warm at the same time.

"How is this possible?" Kagami asked the question.

Suddenly, the answer came to her.

"I've stopped time, but how?! This is not…normal," said Kagami, another answer hit during her little saying.

"Konata's potion did work, but it needed a catalyst to work. So if I didn't put on this outfit, the potion would have wearied off and I wouldn't have to worry about it. But I did put on this thing and activated the potion. If I've put on a different type of outfit, it would have been different," Kagami explained the answer that came to her.

She even started to pace around her room. So far, everything did look frozen in time.

"Okay, I'm having a hard time believing this, but time for a little testing," Kagami planed on what to do.

She looked at the frozen Matsuri with a smirk.

"Well, there's that. I can change things around so why not," muttered a devious Kagami at getting instructions on her newfound power.

The twin ponytailed girl started chanting and with a wave of her hand. A flash of light covered Matsuri.

"Now that's a good look for you!" Kagami laughed while pointing at Matsuri.

Matsuri now looked like a clown; compete with a big red nose.

"Ha, ha this is too much," Kagami exclaimed in laughter.

Kagami even honked Matsuri's clown noise. She made funny faces at the frozen sister.

"Okay, that's enough of playing around. I need to stop; my spell is going to end soon. So, time for a little makeover," said a chucking Kagami. She chanted again this time for herself.

Both she and Matsuri were covered in light and within a second. They were both in their normal clothes. It was then time returned to normal.

"Now, let's get that…what?" said a confused Matsuri at seeing Kagami in normal clothes.

Kagami only stayed quiet.

Matsuri only scratched her head, but shrugged. "Oh well, it's about time for dinner."

"Okay, I'll be down later," replied a nodding Kagami.

Matsuri left the room.

Kagami calmly closed the door and sighed in relief.

'That was to close for comfort!' thought Kagami. She released the illusion of her outfit.

"So…I'm a sorceress of some-kind," muttered Kagami walking around her room.

"Man, I need a book or something," muttered Kagami.

As soon she said that, a book appeared in front of her.

"Ahh! I need to get used to that!" exclaimed Kagami with a hand on her chest.

She slowly took the book and browsed the contents. After looking at the index, she found what she was looking for. She wanted to make sure her answer was right about that potion.

"So Konata was right about that potion," said Kagami. "It only needs a medium to use it power like…a power source. The ingredients are rare, but this potion is very stable if done right. Which means Konata did it right…that girl needs to use that on her school work.

"If I didn't feel the call of the magic, the potion would have dispelled and nothing would have happened, but I've put on a medium for it. So it's permanent, which means that every time when I put on a costume like this. I'll gain powers of a sorceress, nothing can change that," Kagami read the passage.

Kagami placed the magic book on her desk and rubbed her head.

"So what now," she sighed. "I'll change clothes and eat dinner. Clearing my head will help me think of something," said Kagami. She went off to change her clothes into the one that Matsuri seen earlier.

Kagami nodded and left the room for dinner.

(Later)

Kagami paced around her room in thought. It was about her new power, she could ignore it, but at the same time. She was curious about it. All of her life, she was skeptic about the unknown.

'Talk about a slap in the face. Konata was working on this potion, but I'm the one who get the rewards,' thought a sweat dropping Kagami.

The curiously was too much for her. Reluctantly, she downed her magical outfit.

"Okay, I'm back in this thing…so what now?" asked Kagami with a sigh.

There were various things she could do. From her quick browsing, she could teleport things, mix potions, imprisonments and change things.

"If I can grab things…well I want to test that, but what can I get?" asked Kagami with a shrug.

"It's not like I'm going to steal stuff for a living," a thought hit her. "Oh, I've been hanging around Konata to much! That's stupid, but…it might be a good test."

Kagami thought it over. "What the hell! I'm a sorceress that needs an outfit to do magic. So let's go this!"

With that said, Kagami chanted various incantations for the spell. A small orb floated in front of Kagami.

"Good, it's stable for multiple uses, time for my…_test_ to begin. Well…no turning back," Kagami groaned out.

She sent a message to the orb and it respond. Kagami held out her hands and soon, a piece of cloth fell into her hands.

'Is this… Kusakabe's panties?' thought Kagami with a red face.

The private cloth that Kagami held up was covered with stars and hearts. It had a star on the bow's front.

"This must be a mistake, no way Kusakabe, would wear this," Kagami muttered bringing the cloth closer to see.

From what she knows, Kusakabe was tomboyish. But at a closer look, Kagami did find out it was hers.

"Only she would put her name on her underwear," muttered Kagami with a red face.

It plain as day in the waist band, Kusakabe Misao.

"All that's missing is a pair of Minegishi's panties," muttered Kagami embarrassed.

*Splat*

"Me and my big mouth," Kagami muttered sourly with a pair of panties on her face.

She grabbed the panties off her face and looked at them.

"And here I thought that _Tsukasa_ only liked this _kind_," said Kagami at getting at look at her friend's underwear.

The lite pink cloth was covered with cookies; there was even an oven on the front. On the waist band said baking for life.

"This takes the cake," muttered Kagami with embarrassment.

*Splat*

"My big mouth," muttered Kagami with cake all over her face.

Kagami chanted again, and the cake reformed itself. She made it float in front of her, with her friends panties.

"Go back to your places," Kagami ordered to the things.

They floated toward the portal and vanished. Kagami felt they return back to their places.

"Remember to be careful with my spells. They take literal commands," said Kagami while closing the portal.

Kagami out a breath of relief at the orb's closing. Even though it was a bit embarrassing, it brought excitement to the twin ponytailed girl.

"This is…fun in away. Now let's not get too hasty. I don't know my full capabilities with this outfit. It seems geared toward passive spells, so that means. If I get another one geared toward attacking, then it will use attack spells. I'll be able to use," said Kagami while rubbing her chin.

From her understanding that might happen.

"For now, I'll focus on this outfit. I need to master it, before getting another one," said Kagami with a nod.

She noticed the time, it was getting late.

"I could stay up late for a little longer, why not. But I'll study on my schooling. As for my other studies, I'll start in the morning," said Kagami.

The twin ponytailed girl smiled at tomorrow's plan. Even though she could just study her magic book, she didn't want to stop her college plans. She still wanted to be a lawyer.

Kagami changed clothes again and started to study.

(The next day)

*Ring*

*Ring*

Kagami reached for her alarm clock and stopped it. She sat up in her bed and stretched out.

"Ah that's feels good. Time to get some breakfast and if there is nothing to do. Study my magic," said Kagami with a smile.

Kagami got out of her bed and changed into a striped shirt, with yellow shorts. She went down to see a long purple-haired woman walking around the table.

"Morning mom," Kagami greeted her mom.

"Morning Kagami," replied Miki with smile.

Kagami sat down at the table to eat the breakfast that Miki sat out. She calmly ate the food, but was thinking about to do.

"Morning," said a female voice.

Kagami looked to see her older sister Inori. She was dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts.

"I see your up," said Kagami simply.

Inori only nodded while taking a seat. The two sisters eat in silence.

"Thanks for the meal," said Kagami while gathering her dishes to put in the sink.

Kagami finished her chore and left the room.

'I wonder what she is up two?' thought Inori with a raised eyebrow.

Her sister seemed to be thinking about something. This made the oldest Hiiragi sister curious.

As for Kagami, she entered her room and closed the door.

"Time to work," muttered Kagami walking toward her closet.

She changed into her sorceress outfit and felt the power return. Kagami smirked at the feeling.

"I'm starting to like this," muttered Kagami walking toward her magic book.

Kagami sat down and started to read. After reading a passage, she found a spell to use.

"Why not, I need security right now," Kagami said thoughtfully.

She started to chant, and with a flash. She had an alarm spell made.

"There we go, let's see what next," muttered Kagami looking for another spell.

She found a variance of spells like invisibly, various curses, finding things and all sorts of enchantments.

"So many spells and uses," muttered Kagami in awe. This was overwhelming for her.

To think this was just the start of it.

Kagami thought of what to do next.

"Time to find my handkerchief," said a smirking Kagami. She started to chant and she felt where to go.

Kagami stood up and went to one of her older summer uniforms. She reached into the pocket and pulled out her handkerchief.

"There you were, I've must have left in there," muttered Kagami with a sigh. She hasn't worn this one for a while.

However, she was relieved at finding it. Kagami placed her found handkerchief on her desk. She hummed at wanting to find other lost things. She chanted again and felt it was outside her room.

"Okay, that might explain why I've didn't find them," muttered a mad Kagami. She did a spell for stopping time, this one would last longer.

Kagami left her room, following the spell's direction. Kagami growled thinking it was Matsuri's doing. But she went past Matsuri's room.

"Why is that? It can't be Tsukasa can it," muttered Kagami, still walking toward her destination.

She stopped at Inori's room.

"What the, why am I here?" Kagami asked in disbelief.

She walked into the room, seeing her older sister dressed for the day. Kagami went toward the closet and looked in there. She did find her missing outfits.

"Why that no good, sneaky Inori! She was the one who borrowed my stuff without asking!" Kagami exclaimed in anger.

She collected her clothes from the closet and glared the frozen Inori.

"What else have you stolen from me?" Kagami asked tightly at the frozen Inori.

Inori didn't answer her, but her spell did. Kagami growled at feeling it was on Inori.

"I don't see it…Inori did the unbelievable!" Kagami screamed in rage at the conclusion.

Kagami chanted and with that. Inori's clothes were taken off, leaving the young woman in her underwear. That was violet in color with lace. The panty had a pink frill on the waist, complete with butterflies.

"That's where my favorite set of underwear went! I've been looking for it and asked Matsuri, but said she hasn't seen it. It was you!" Kagami growled at Inori. She was tempted to curse her, but stopped.

"I'll let it go for now. I've found my other clothes so it's okay," muttered Kagami sourly while using a spell to clothed her older sister.

Inori was back in her clothes, Kagami nodded. She calmly walked out of the room and back to her own. She hanged her returned clothes, but was steamed at where they were.

"Ooh that Inori, I never expected her to do something like that. She fooled me," muttered Kagami, trying to calm down.

With a sigh, Kagami walked toward her book for another read. Kagami read with time returning to normal.

'So that's how I can teleport to a place. Hmm…why not, I'll pay Konata a quick visit,' thought Kagami with a smile. She was curious about her friend.

"I'll be invisible, no point in showing off," said Kagami getting up from her desk.

Kagami started to chant the various spells need. First an illusion spell to show her studying at her desk, secondly an invisibly spell, and lastly a teleportation spell. That took some concentration to use.

The twin ponytailed girl faded from her room. After about a few seconds, Kagami was in Konata's room. Interesting enough, the blue-haired girl was at her desk.

'What's she up to?' thought Kagami curious. It would seem that the otaku was working on something besides her online games.

Kagami walked slowly to see what Konata was doing. It seems she was writing a letter of sorts.

'That's interesting, who is she writing to?' thought Kagami with a titled head.

"Oh right, this is going to be good," muttered a chuckling Konata.

Kagami only watched the otaku for answers.

Konata finished the letter, it had Kagami's name on it.

Kagami neared her eyes at seeing it. 'What are you up to?'

"Now, I'll place this in Kagami's desk and my prank will be complete," said Konata deviously.

Kagami put two and two together at hearing this.

'She was pranking me with that letter! That's it! It's time to teach her a lesson!' thought Kagami with a snarl.

Konata got up with smile. "I can't wait for it."

"I bet so," answered a mad voice.

Konata turned blue and looked to see a mad Kagami. Instantly, she smiled at seeing Kagami in her gift.

"You're wearing my gift Kagami! I'm so proud of you!" Konata exclaimed.

"Silence!" roared Kagami with magic sparking around her.

Konata stiffened and asked, "Kagami?"

"That letter, what is it?" Kagami asked quietly.

"It's a…joke for you," Konata answered quietly.

Kagami growled and her outfit glowed with it.

"Um Kagami, what's up with your outfit?" Konata squeaked out while backing slowly from the enraged teen.

"It's your potions results. But it need a medium for it take effect," Kagami answered tightly.

"I told you it worked! My potion making skills are-"

"Be quiet Konata!" Kagami interpreted. "I'm no longer _Kagami_ right now. I'm _Kagami-sama _right at this moment."

Konata sweated nervously while looking scared at her friend's declaration. The last time this happened it was a joke, but this.

"Okay, I'm sorry Kagami-sama. But I thought that joke would be fun," Konata replied nervously.

Kagami looked at the letter, and read the contents. This made Kagami glare at Konata with steel.

'Oh no,' thought a nervous Konata.

Kagami decided to test her cursing power. She started to chant.

Konata backed away at seeing the various symbols appearing around Kagami.

Kagami pointed at Konata and the symbols flew toward her. Konata couldn't move fast enough to dodge them, but they didn't hurt.

"What?" Konata asked confused.

"Your proud of your collection, aren't you Konata," said a smug Kagami.

Konata raised an eyebrow and replied. "Yes, but what's with the question? You know that already."

Kagami only smirked at the answer.

"Your freaking my out Kagami-sama. Why don't you read a manga? I know this one would be your taste," said Konata while reaching for a manga. She grabbed it, but turned blue.

The prized manga was turning into dust!

"What in the name of anime is going on!" exclaimed a very afraid Konata.

She hastily grabbed another manga, but it also turned into dust. She even grabbed an anime DVD, it shared the same fate.

"NOOO! What's going on?!" exclaimed Konata falling to her knees at this…nightmare.

"That is my curse working," answered Kagami.

Konata looked at Kagami with a glare and said, "_Your_ _curse_."

Kagami nodded. "Yes, my curse. You see what it does when you touch stuff like your collection, it will destroy it."

At Kagami's answer, Konata looked ready to attack her friend.

"Don't even think about it," Kagami said. "I may not attack directly. But I have ways of stopping you and making your curse permanent."

Konata took deep breaths to calm down. She was outmatched by this new Kagami.

"Good, I'll remove the curse, but," said a smug Kagami.

"But what Kagami-sama?" Konata asked with an edge.

"You will not tell anyone about my status and you stop with your laziness around me. Along with your practical jokes like this one," Kagami answered firmly while holding up the fake confession letter.

"You can't! I need to copy your homework or I'll fail! Plus, don't my jokes bring excitement to your life!" exclaimed Konata.

"Not my problem, I'm _tired_ of being your cheat sheet. Be glad, I'm not making you do all of it over," said a cold Kagami with arms crossed over her chest.

Konata thought it over. She didn't have a way to fight this Kagami right now, but she may later.

"You win…Kagami-sama," Konata muttered with her head down.

Kagami nodded smugly. She started to mutter various words. Konata glowed for a second.

Konata looked at Kagami confused.

"It's okay for you to touch them," answered Kagami.

Konata slowly touched a manga, it stayed intact.

"Thank you Haruhi," said a relieved Konata while hugging the manga.

Kagami muttered an incantation, it restored Konata's stuff.

Konata's eyes watered in joy at the site.

"I'll be nice, but remember. I'll hold you to your promise," said Kagami.

Konata nodded fiercely at the hidden threat.

"I'll be seeing you Konata," replied Kagami. She finished a quick spell and vanished.

Konata looked around her home, indeed Kagami left.

"Oh man, that was scary. Kagami has become a powerful magic user of sorts. There is no way for me to take her on…unless. I can remake that potion, but that will take time. That's not including getting the items for it," said a thoughtful Konata. That seemed to be the only way to stop Kagami.

"Time to get cracking," muttered a dedicated Konata getting her recipe for the potion.

She knows that Kagami might need to be stopped. Her friend seems to be getting drunk on her newfound power. Hopefully, she didn't have to fight her friend. But it doesn't' hurt to be prepared.

To be continued

A/N here is Kagami's arc on Lucky powers. Any comments, reviews are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter Two-Potion Making

(Kagami's room)

A flash of light appeared, and there stood a shocked Kagami.

"Did I…go too far?" muttered the twin ponytailed girl breathing heavily. She was so mad at Konata's prank that she did that, but it felt so right.

Kagami shook her head. 'No, no, no! That's wrong! I can't abuse my power like that, but…'

Kagami growled and with haste striped out of her costume.

"I'm sorry to barge in Onee-chan, but…what is wrong?" asked a soft voice from doorway.

Kagami stiffened and looked behind to see Tsukasa. She was dressed in a simple outfit for going out.

"Tsukasa, why are you here?" asked Kagami nervously while in her underwear. Her bra and panty had yellow stars on them, with the panty having lucky on the waist band.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me and Aya-chan. She called a few minutes ago, asking if she wanted to go shopping with her," replied Tsukasa with a tilted head.

"Okay, I guess that fine. I don't think I'll go, I'm…a little busy right now Tsukasa," said Kagami with nervous laugh.

"Okay Onee-chan, I'll see you later," Tsukasa said a little sadly.

Kagami watched her sister leave.

"That was close," muttered Kagami with a sigh. She didn't want her sister to know about her secret…just yet. However, there was Inori to think about.

"No, stop that!" Kagami exclaimed in shock.

"I'll stop with my magic studies. I'll do something else," muttered Kagami while putting up her costume.

She reached for one of reclaimed outfit and changed into it. Kagami felt it was a little looser, but still fits.

"Time for a little gaming," muttered Kagami moving toward the TV with the gaming system.

"Oh hey Kagami," greeted Matsuri on couch reading a magazine.

"Hey," responded Kagami simply.

"So what are you up to?" Matsuri asked curiously.

"I'm playing a game," answered Kagami setting up the TV.

"Oh okay," replied Matsuri going back to reading her magazine, not caring.

Kagami started her gaming, trying to forget her problems. Kagami heard a gasp from the room. She took a quick peek, seeing Inori looking shocked for a second.

'That's right. I found it,' thought Kagami with a smirk.

As for the oldest Hiiragi sister, she tried to calm down. Inori left the room in an orderly manner.

'How did Kagami find out? I was careful to hide my tracks, for now stay calm. It was just for a while so I'll be safe,' thought Inori sweating nervously.

She continued on her way to shop for the house. Her mother asked if she could do it and she agreed to do it.

As for Kagami, she was pleased at seeing her older sister sweat. She focused on playing her shooter.

(Later)

Kagami finished playing, she stared at her costume. Not knowing what to do.

"I'm scared at wearing it again," she muttered. "That power is going to my head, but I like it. Well time for potion studying."

Kagami walked toward her magic book and looked inside. She found various potions.

"Why not, those two seem the most easy to make, plus I know how to test them. But first let's see about making a wand for me," muttered Kagami while rubbing her chin. She seems to be wasting magic with current incantations. A wand might help with that problem.

"I could buy one, but if I make one. I can add enchantments to," said Kagami looking at a passage.

Kagami nodded at the idea and looked at what she needed.

"Okay, I'll get the ingredients for the potions. Along with the materials for my wand," said the twin ponytailed girl with a hum.

She wrote down the things needed for her work. Kagami grabbed her purse, and left to get everything.

(Later-Kagami's room)

At her desk, Kagami chanted at a wood wand. She was dressed in her sorceress outfit. On the wand were various seals. With a spark, she was done.

"There we go, now time for a test," muttered Kagami with a smile.

She reached for her wand and felt it respond to her.

"Excellent! Even if I change costumes, this will carry to the other one," said a gleeful Kagami. There was even power flowing from the wand.

"Time to mix some potions," said Kagami with anxiety.

With haste, Kagami started to mix a potion. It bubbled with each mix in. Kagami tapped it with her wand, which caused a spark that caused Kagami to jump back in fright.

"That spooked me," muttered the sorceress with a sweat dropped.

The substance in the jar changed color, from green to a bright orange.

Kagami picked up the jar and said, "It looks ready, so how to test it?"

"I'm home," called out a voice from the doorway.

There was a reply from an older voice. This caused Kagami to smirk.

'Ooh Tsukasa will be the right candidate for this one,' thought Kagami deviously.

Kagami looked at the other potion in process, making Kagami smirk at a very devious idea.

"Oh yeah, time for a little payback Matsuri," muttered the twin ponytailed girl with a smirk.

She started to mix the potion slowly, but with haste. Kagami tapped the potion and it sparked again. Kagami watched the potion change colors, it became a dark purple.

"Let's get be busy," said Kagami taking out two eye droppers. That she filled with small amounts of her potions. They were very potent, so best to use small amounts.

Kagami chanted and turned invisible. She walked out of her room quietly. She went down to the kitchen to see her mom, Tsukasa and Matsuri. Each was drinking their own drinks.

'Here we go,' thought Kagami sneaking toward the table.

The invisible girl put two drops of the orange liquid into Tsukasa's drink. While the purple one went into Matsuri's glass. Kagami walked back to watch the results.

"How was your shopping, Tsukasa?" asked Miki with a smile.

"It was fun mom. We got to see various items," answered a smiling Tsukasa. She took a drink from her glass. She stiffened a little, but seemed fine.

"You okay Tsukasa?" asked Matsuri after taking a drink.

"I'm fine. Nothing is out of the ordinary," replied Tsukasa simply.

Matsuri raised an eyebrow at the reply. It also seemed that Tsukasa was thinking.

"Excuse me, but there is homework that needs to be done," said Tsukasa while getting up.

Both Miki and Matsuri watched the youngest Hiiragi leave, confused.

"I guess she remembered her homework," said Miki.

"Yeah," muttered a confused Matsuri with a drink.

Suddenly, she felt an itch. Which that the second oldest ignored, but it persisted.

"That's it!" exclaimed Matsuri.

Miki looked at her daughter, lost at the change.

Matsuri stood up and started scratching all over her body.

"What?" Miki asked with a tilted head.

Matsuri suddenly striped out of her clothes, trying to scratching herself better. Not caring about showing off her underwear. Her blue bra had bubbles with a bow by the cups. Her boy shorts had the same print and color.

Miki became concerned at seeing all the red spots on her daughter's body.

"Darn it!" Matsuri exclaimed in rage at the itching.

Kagami snickered quietly at the site.

"Matsuri, try to stop scratching," Miki ordered to her daughter.

"I'll try mom, but they itch like hell!" replied Matsuri trying to stop.

"Come with me, I'll put itching cream on you," replied the Hiiragi's mom serenely.

"Please," plead Matsuri to her mom.

Miki nodded walked toward the medicine cabinet. Matsuri followed her mom with haste.

Kagami went toward Tsukasa's room. She went in as quietly as possible, to see her sister working on her homework.

"There's that one," muttered the ribbon wearing girl.

Kagami took a closer look and became shocked.

'Holy…Tsukasa is kicking butt! I don't know if I could do this faster than her! Hell, she might even give Miyuki a run for her money,' thought Kagami with a sweat drop.

Her sister was solving problems left and right. Kagami left the shocking site quietly as possible. She took on quick peek to see Matsuri lying down on the couch with Miki putting cream on her.

"Ahh, thanks mom," Matsuri thanked in relief.

"You're welcome," replied the Hiiragi's mother with a smile.

Kagami went back into her room and undid her spell.

"Dang, those two potions worked. Thankfully, they will wear off soon," said Kagami in awe at what she seen.

With careful hands she storage the potions. Kagami hummed at what to do next. Her thoughts went to the oldest sister.

'Inori hasn't been that mean to me or Tsukasa…right?' thought Kagami confused. Her memories were mostly about Matsuri's antics, but there were times Inori did have fun at her expense.

'So Inori was sneaky about it. Like with my outfits, I'll keep an eye on her secretly and find out if it's true,' thought Kagami with a nod at the plan.

Kagami went on to read her magic guide book. She looked over spells designed for changing things and holding things.

'Interesting way to use those,' thought Kagami with a hum. They had potential for anything, but she need to see how much her wand helped her first.

"I'll get used to my wand," muttered Kagami at her plan.

The newly sorceress kept on studying her spells, and thought about making a battle outfit.

(The next day-Konata's room)

"Easy does it," muttered the otaku while slowly pouring two liquids into a glass. She was able to gather her ingredients for making the potion.

She even had extra ingredients just in case there was a mess up, like last time she made it.

"Okay, about ready to mix the next part. I'm glad, I was able to find these ingredients again," said Konata while wiping off sweat.

Konata went to start the next phase of potion making; this was the most delicate part.

"Hey Konata, we need some manga!" exclaimed a blond-haired girl walking into the room. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt with gray shorts.

Slowly following her was a black long haired girl with glasses, dressed in a pinkish shirt with greenish pants.

"Konata?" asked a confused Patricia at seeing Konata focusing on pouring her potion.

Konata only ignored them.

"Sempai?" asked Hiyori.

"Quiet, I'm busy here," Konata replied with steel while focusing on her pouring.

The two younger girls looked confused at their friends act, but watched.

Konata finished her pouring and placed the potion down and looked at her fellow otaku.

"I'm sorry gals, but this potion needed my attention," Konata answered softly.

"Ooh you mean that special potion that you made," said Patricia with a smile.

Even Hiyori looked interested, they knew about Konata trying to make a potion. Konata did even say she said an accident with it.

"The every same," Konata said with a nod.

"Why are you remaking it Sempai?" asked Hiyori confused. She heard that Konata had finished it perfectly.

"I've had it…spilled," Konata answered hastily. She couldn't answer that Kagami drink her potion and was getting drunk with power.

"Do you know if it worked?" asked a curious Patricia with sparks in her eyes.

"You could say that," Konata muttered sourly.

The two looked confused at the reply.

Suddenly, Konata's potion started to bubble.

"Um Sempai, is it supposed to do that?" asked Hiyori scared while pointing at the potion.

Konata looked at it and turned blue.

"That's not right, run!" Konata ordered to her friends while getting up.

The two were about to run out of the room, but.

*BOOM*

They didn't make it, lucky for them. The explosion didn't hurt anything, just let out a poof of smoke.

"Konata," said Patricia. "What was that?"

"The potion was ruined," Konata answered sourly. "I need to restart again."

"Sorry we made you mess up Sempai," Hiyori aplozied with Patricia doing the same.

"Thank you, lucky there seems to be no side effects," replied Konata with sigh.

"Side effects Konata?" asked the American with a titled head.

"You see that last time this happened, I smelled for a bit. The smell changed aromas during that time," answered Konata.

"I think Yu-chan said something like that, even Pa-chan said the same," said Hiyori.

Her American friend was staying with Konata during her exchange program.

"What the?!" exclaimed Patricia in shock.

"What's wrong Pa-chan?" asked a concerned Hiyori.

"I felt my clothes moving," answered Patricia while looking over her clothes.

The other two girls looked confused at her statement. They watched the blond girl, but didn't see anything out of place.

'It might be nervous, that boom did scare us,' thought Konata with a sigh.

However, Hiyori gasped at a site.

*POP*

"What the?!" exclaimed Konata at having her clothes removed. They just popped off her.

Both Patcira and Hiyori blushed at seeing the blue-haired girl's choice underwear. Konata's bra was deep purple with white frills. Her panties were a lighter purple with a white frilled waist, but had grinning cat faces with paw prints.

"It would seem," said Hiyori. "There are side effects Sempai."

Konata only nodded in confusion.

"What a minute!" exclaimed Patricia with a blue face. "If we're here when that potion failed, does that mean we're next?!"

Hiyori also became blue at the statement.

"I don't know, maybe your safe," Konata replied with her hands up to calm her friends down.

However, Patricia's clothes popped off, with Hiyoris doing the same thing.

"EEEEKKKK!" they both screamed.

Patricia was wearing a white bra with a pink bow. Her panties were a bit eye catching. They were lite gray that on back had Star Wars in yellow letters, on the front had a planet that looked metallic.

Hiyori had a pink bra with lace. As for her panties, they had pink frills with a big pink bow on the left side.

"I was wrong," muttered Konata with a sweat dropped.

As for Hiyori she tried to put her clothes back on, but they only popped off again.

"Why won't they stay on?!" exclaimed the girl with desperation.

Even Patricia tried to put her clothes back on, but couldn't.

"I afraid that we have to wait for to the potion to wear off," answered Konata with a sigh.

"What?" Hiyori asked while looking at Konata.

"Remember my smell," replied Konata.

The two younger girls nodded and suddenly understood.

"Great, how long do we wait?" asked Patricia with a sigh.

"I don't know, maybe an hour," answered an unsure Konata.

"Is there nothing you can do?" asked Hiyori.

Konata shook her head. That brought sadness to the dual.

"Great, at least we'll be able to burn an hour here," said Patricia with a huff.

"Were you planning to go somewhere?" asked Konata curiously.

"Well yes, but it was with Yu-chan," answered Hiyori.

"Ooh," replied Konata with understanding.

Her cousin suddenly left not too long ago. She didn't give the reason as to why.

"We thought we could wait for her, so no big lost," replied Patricia with a waving hand.

"Seems like it, but cheer up. I've got the newest anime on Blu-ray," said a cat smiling Konata.

Both Patricia and Hiyori brightened at hearing this. Konata had gotten a new Blu-ray player and was itching to use it.

"Have you seen it in action?" asked a frantic Patricia.

Konata nodded. "Oh yeah and let me tell you. It beats a DVD, plus more features on _certain_ _titles_," she answered smugly.

"That's it! I'm sold, play that anime!" Patricia exclaimed with a fist in the air.

Hiyori wasn't as energetic as her American friend, but was ready.

"Say no more, let's have a seat and begin," said Konata with a nod.

The trio of otaku gathered around the small TV to watch there anime. Konata wanted to watch some of her shows privacy, so she worked on getting a TV for her room.

They only watched the anime with joy. Thankfully later, the potion wearied off.

(Two days later-Kagami's room)

As for the twin ponytailed girl, she finished her investigation on Inori.

"Inori is very sneaky," muttered Kagami sourly.

The eldest Hiiragi sister had pranked all of them. She only did it with them not seeing it. She even used Matsuri a little on her antics, but not all of them.

"Time for a little payback, courtesy of Kagami-sama," Kagami muttered with a smirk. She even finished training with her wand.

The results were excellent. She could focus better with the spell having more power.

"So what to do?" muttered Kagami while getting out her sorceress outfit.

"Hey Kagami," said a voice from the doorway with a knock.

Kagami stiffened a little, but walked toward the door. She answered it to see Matsuri with Tsukasa.

"What's going on?" asked Kagami as seeing them ready to leave the house.

"Mom wants to do some shopping. She was wondering if you want to tag along?" asked Matsuri.

"I don't want to, but if I'm needed I'll tag along," answered Kagami.

"You can stay with Inori," answered Miki walking toward the room.

"Inori is staying home?" asked a confused Kagami.

"Yes, she was cleaning up the shrine. She finished just now, and is taking a bath. If you don't want to go, Matsuri and Tsukasa are enough to help me," Miki answered.

"It's okay. I'll stay here," replied Kagami trying to keep her voice calm. This was what she needed to get back at her sneaky sister.

"Okay, bye Kagami," said Miki with a smile.

Both Matsuri and Tsukasa said goodbye to their sister. The Hiiragi woman left the house.

'Time to party!' thought Kagami with a squeal at being along with Inori.

Kagami closed the door. She changed into her sorceress outfit, and grabbed her wand.

"What to do?" muttered the twin ponytailed girl rubbing her chin. There were so many things to do, suddenly it came to her.

"Why not that. Inori was a bit harsh on that day," Kagami muttered deviously while changing clothes.

Kagami started to wave her wand for the revenge planed.

(Outside the Hiiragi's bathroom)

"Ahh, that's better," said Inori with joy having a bath. She was so sweaty from her job. She changed into a green t-shirt and black shorts.

She hummed a tune while walking toward her room.

"Hello Inori," greeted a voice.

Inori screamed in fright and looked to see her younger sister.

"You scared me Kagami," she commented with a hand on her chest.

"You should be scared Inori," Kagami replied with a smirk.

Inori raised an eyebrow at the reply and looked at Kagami. She snickered a little at seeing the cosplay outfit that she was wearing.

"You find it funny?" asked Kagami calmly.

"Well it's um…_different_ Kagami. I don't understand why you're wearing it is all," replied Inori scratching her cheek.

"I'll tell you the reason, after we chat for a bit," replied Kagami firmly.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Inori asked.

"Why did borrow my clothes without asking me?" Kagami asked with steel while glaring at Inori.

Inori stiffened and replied, "You know."

"Yes, now tell me why?" Kagami shot back.

"I only wanted to wear them for a short while," Inori answered.

"So you thought I wouldn't notice your little _borrowing_," Kagami replied firmly.

"Yes, I didn't think it was important. So why all the fuss," Inori answered flatly.

As for Kagami, she felt anger at her older sister's rely, time to who her why she is called Kagami-sama.

"It's wrong, plus you've been sneaky on your pranking," Kagami replied while fishing out her wand.

"So what, are you going to use your…_magical powers_," Inori taunted back.

"Your right Inori, but I'm no _magic girl_. I'm a sorceress with incredible power," answered a smirking Kagami with a wave of her wand.

Suddenly Inori felt the hairs on the back of neck raise. The room darkened and Kagami glowed with power.

"Kagami, you're starting to scare me," Inori said shakily.

"It's Kagami-sama my dear sister. I'm going to pay you back for all the insults you did to me!" Kagami growled out.

"H-how much do you know?!" exclaimed the older Hiiragi sister

"_Everything_," Kagami answered.

Inori turned blue and ran away. She may be bigger than her younger sister, but whatever the reason. She felt that Kagami was stronger than her.

"Try to run way. I'm ready for you," Kagami singed with a smile.

Inori went down stairs and reached for the door outside. But she couldn't open the door. Inori heard chant, or something.

"Now that's a better look. Or you going to say, it's too childish," teased a voice.

Inori turned blue at hearing Kagami's voice and looked behind her.

Kagami was sitting down on a chair, smiling at Inori.

"Kagami," muttered Inori with fear.

"You forget the sama," Kagami replied back.

Inori sweat dropped a little, but felt something was different.

"What you mean…Kagami-sama?" Inori asked calmly as possible.

"Look at yourself," Kagami answered with a smirk.

Inori looked and blushed at the site.

"What is this?!" she exclaimed. Her outfit was changed into a short gray t-shirt, barley covering her exposed panties. That was white with lace flowers on the sides.

"This brings back memories. Like, when me, Tsukasa and Matsuri did this. You snubbed at us, but slipped it on to Matsuri and Tsukasa," Kagami stated with steel.

Inori stood shocked at revelation. She did play those two to see if they would do it on that hot day. Their mother didn't make a deal of it, but she did.

"You even commented on our underwear choices," stated Kagami flatly.

"NO! Don't you dare!" Inori exclaimed in fright. She charged at Kagami to stop her.

With a slipped wave of her wand, Kagami stopped Inori. As for the stopped girl, she only sweated at her fate.

"With a simple wave I can stop you," Kagami singed. "And with another chant it's time to change Inori's underpants from adult ones to cute ones."

Kagami started to chant while pointing her wand at Inori.

Inori saw a flash of light that covered her panties. Inori only struggled to stop it, but was helpless.

"Perfect, that's what you teased Tsukasa about," said Kagami.

Inori looked to see her new cutesy panties. Indeed, it looked like what Tsukasa would wear. The pinkish panties had a big teddy bear on the back, with a big heart on the front. On the waist band said Kuma love.

"Kagami, please stop this!" Inori pleaded to her younger sister.

"Oh no way, I'm stopping right now. Besides didn't you say to Tsukasa is okay to wear those, when in fact you teased her about them!" Kagami shot back with a glare.

Inori stayed quiet at statement. She did tell her younger sister about her choice in the intimate fashion.

"Let's not forget about Matsuri, shall we," Kagami stopped Inori's thoughts.

With another chant, Inori's panties changed again. This time into green boy shorts with apples.

'These are Matsuri's panties, I've chimed her on that day,' thought Inori.

"And you haven't stop chiming her since that day," Kagami commented.

Inori lowered her head at the jab.

"And lastly is me," Kagami said firmly.

This time they became a pale blue color. Various colored butterflies were all around it.

"You were even wearing one of my favorite pair with them!" Kagami stated firmly.

"Your right Kagami, I'm sorry about it," Inori apologized softly.

"I don't believe you. You could be acting like before," replied a glaring Kagami.

Inori looked at her younger sister with pleading eyes. "I'm really sorry Kagami! I didn't mean to hurt you. It just I thought a little tough love would help you."

"Ooh a _little_ _tough_ _love_," replied Kagami with a hum.

Inori's fears increased with they she said it.

"I guess it's time for a little tough love of my own," said Kagami while getting up.

Inori felt a cold sweat run down her back. Suddenly, it felt various hands were ticking her.

"HA, HA, HA!" Inori laughed out loud at the ticking.

"Let's start with a simple tickle torture," muttered Kagami.

Inori could move again, but fell to the floor laughing out of control. Suddenly, it stopped.

"Oh man," muttered a tried Inori sitting up.

"Remember Matsuri's special you have her do to me and Tsukasa," Kagami said to Inori.

Inori stiffened at reply. During one of her younger years, she tricked Matsuri into wedging them.

After this thought, Inori felt her underwear being grabbed.

"Please don't Kagami-sama!" Inori pleaded to her sister.

"Um…no," Kagami replied with a wave of her wand.

"Ouch!" Inori screamed in pain.

She was being lifted into the air by her underwear, about a good five feet.

"And lastly the famous spin around," said Kagami.

Inori was no longer being held up by her underwear, but still in air. She felt various hands were holding her. It was then she started twirling in the air, very fast.

"I'm going to be sick," muttered Inori trying to cover her mouth.

Kagami waved her wand, commanding Inori to land on the ground.

Inori landed on the ground, softly. She took deep breaths to calm down. Inori heard her younger sister mutter. Quickly, she looked up at Kagami.

Around Kagami's wand were various symbols. They flew toward Inori, who brazed for impact, which didn't hurt her.

"There's my insurance," Kagami stated to the older sister.

"Insurance?" asked Inori while getting up.

A soft glow surrounded the girl; her clothes were back to normal. Inori only stayed quiet.

"From telling anyone about my power," Kagami answered.

Inori thought that was a smart move. If got her mother involved, she could have stopped Kagami.

"So I can't say anything like…I still wear childish panties time to time. The same kind during my elementally days," said a shocked Inori.

"Ooh that's new to me," teased Kagami with a smirk.

"What! That's not I wanted to say! I want to say that I'm the one who eat mother's snacks last week," Inori covered her mouth after saying this.

"You see," Kagami said. "The curse that I've given you will make you say your own embarrassing secrets, if you're trying to say my own."

Inori turned blue and muttered, "That means I can't say anything."

"Right, so be good and your safe Inori," replied a smug Kagami.

Inori lowered her head and said, "You win Kagami-sama."

Kagami smirked and walked toward her room, in victory.

Inori only stayed at her spot. She heard her younger sister close her door. She glared at the door growling softly.

'It's on Kagami!' thought the oldest Hiiragi sister. She was sorry for her pranks, but Kagami didn't have to go this far!

'I'm going to get you back, but very carefully. I can't do a direct attack, so I'll wait for the right moment to strike,' thought Inori walking toward her room to plan a counterattack.

(Kagami's room)

Kagami hummed while walking toward a pile of clothes. That was the battle outfit almost completed.

'Inori better behave, there was another little curse she doesn't know,' thought Kagami looking over the clothes.

For the last two days, she has been working on the outfit. She also has been studying attack magic, but with no luck. Her present outfit wasn't equipped for it. It was mainly geared toward passive things.

"I have a feeling that I'll need it," muttered Kagami working on it.

It just needs a day more to be finished.

(The next day-Konata's room)

"It's okay to drink…I think," muttered the otaku holding a glass filled with her new potion.

She had finished it, but it needed a day more to mature. However, strange events were taking place at the Hiiragi home. She knows that Kagami was behind it.

Tsukasa talked to her. She was confused on how she finished all the homework so fast.

The ribbon wearing girl also talked what happened to Matsuri. Along with Inori being very cautious toward Kagami lately, this means Kagami did something to both of them.

"No time to wait. It's time for action," Konata said with steel.

She started to drink the potion. She also most gagged at the taste, but kept drinking.

"Arg, this stuff is nasty," muttered Konata finished drinking the potion.

Soon she felt a calling.

"Yes! It work, hopefully that outfit will work," said Konata looking at a cosplay outfit.

This one had a blue and white school uniform with a black cloak and black pointy hat.

"Yuki's outfit from Haruhi might not work, but…what the heck. I don't have anything else like Kagamis so, let's get cracking!" Konata exclaimed.

The blue-haired girl changed into the outfit. At first she didn't feel anything.

"Was it a dud?" asked Konata.

Konata walked around her room, trying to think at what to do.

"Man, a chocolate cornet might help right now," muttered the otaku.

Suddenly, one appeared in front of her.

"What?!" exclaimed Konata at site. Quickly she caught the bun and indeed it was one.

"I'll be, I'm a magic user," muttered Konata in awe.

Gently, she eats the bun. It was same pastry that she eats all the time.

Konata thought about what else she could do. Information flooded into her brain, giving her a headache.

"Man that smarts, but useful. I don't have time to study, so I'll wing it. I know if I strip Kagami, her power is gone. So that's the best shot. Kagami needs to be stopped," muttered an unsure Konata.

She grabbed her star tipped wand, part of the costume. Konata started to chant while waving her wand. After the spell was said, she disappeared with a flash.

It was time to stop her friend, one way or another.

To be continued

A/N reviews or comments most welcomed.


End file.
